Un poco de pasado
by Phoenix Fire Girl
Summary: Justamente hace dos años, no puedo creer lo que sucedió, pero la vida sigue y aunque hubo dolor, también hubo una nueva oportunidad... el destino que espera... YAOI K


**Título:** **Un Poco de Pasado**

**Autor:** Kurisu Hiya (..::¡Oh Yes! The...**Phoenix Fire** Girl::..)

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Tipo:** Romance/Angst y es otro KaixRay, es mi pareja favorita asi que de otras parejas, por el momento no esperen

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Advertencias:** **YAOI**, y creo que con eso lo digo todo

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece y siguen haciéndome repetir eso, que horror, bien pero ya lo hice, no demanden...

**Acotaciones:**

Todo es un POV de Rei

"Diálogos"

_----"Voz de terceros"----_ (Este estuvo un poco exagerado, pero tenia que sobresaltar)

**Notas de la Autora:**

Pequeños problemas con ff, pero ya vuelvo a subir este fic

Para que vean el efecto que los reviews pueden causar

Me puse como loca a escribir esto justo después de leer los reviews que enviaron en el segundo fic

Bien es un One Shot y es un Kai/Rei, ¿o Rei/Kai?, bien, eso es lo de menos, solo disfrútenlo...

-

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

-

Que irónico, aquí estoy, solo, sentado en la oscuridad, sumido en mis pensamientos, hecho un manojo de nervios, y todo por recordar a una persona que hace dos años me hizo encontrarme en exactamente esta misma situación

------------------------------------

Tranquilo Rei, no puede ser algo malo, no, no puede ser algo malo, no se escuchaba alterado, ni molesto, de hecho se oía, bien, tan normal como siempre, sí, frío e indiferente como siempre, incluso, un poco amable, "¿amable?", no entonces eso si seria extraño, sabes que no suele ser amable, mejor deja de pensar tonterías y concéntrate, se te va a quemar la comida

No querrás darle una mala impresión, ¿o si?, no claro que no, es Kai, el líder, el mayor del grupo, el mejor beyluchador, el capitán, el chico que te gusta, "¡¡¡o no de nuevo pensando cosas que no van!!!", solo no se te ocurra hacer una estupidez como de costumbre, de acuerdo, actúa normal, esta vez, es él quien te pidió verte, no tu el que insististe en que viniera como siempre, así que mejor será que te comportes Rei, no puedes dejarte llevar por tus emociones, mucho menos debes dejarte llevar por tus instintos, no seria bueno terminar tan cerca de él como la ultima vez en que terminaste abrazándolo y por ello se fue de aquí casi corriendo, no Rei esta ocasión actuaras normal

Dejaste china por él, si píensalo, dejaste tu pueblo, tus antiguaos amigos, tu ex equipo y ahora estas aquí viviendo solo, en este departamento y aunque bueno no es como vivir con una familia, no tienes por que quejarte, en china tampoco tenias familia y tienes a Takao y Kyoujyu por aquí todos los días, y Max que viene de vez en cuando desde Estados Unidos y aunque ellos van un año escolar mas abajo que tu no quiere decir que no puedas pasar buen tiempo con ellos, pero, por otro lado, Kai, bueno, aun es muy aislado, "que digo si no ha cambiado en nada desde la final del torneo y eso fue hace tres meses", de vez en cuando viene, aunque tampoco puedes quejarte, estar en un internado no debe ser muy agradable, al menos el Sr. Dickenson no te metió a uno y te dejo vivir aqu

"Cielos", lo sabia, lo sabia, eres un tonto Ray, tenias que quemar la comida, no, que desperdicio de tallarines, tendré que volver a empezar, eso te pasa por pensar tantas estupideces...

--------------------------------------------

Bien, ya esta todo listo, casa limpia, cocina recogida, cena preparada, al menos esta vez lo hiciste al segundo intento y no lo quemaste todo por segunda vez, las 8:30, aun me queda tiempo, será mejor que me de un baño, me dirijo a la habitación, veo mi reflejo en un espejo de esta "valla Rei, si que eres descuidado", ¿como se ensució mi ropa así?, me veo muy gracioso, cualquiera que me viera diría que me peleé con la despensa "je je"

--------------------------------------------

"Aaah que refrescante baño", valla que lo necesitaba, no comprendo como llegó tanta harina a mi cabello, como siempre Rei, eres muy distraído, "8:56", ¡aah! cepillarme el cabello si que quita tiempo, pero aun faltan 4 minutos, me pregunto que querrá "buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah", cielos que bostezo, que extraño, tengo sueño, en definitiva creo que me canse y ni siquiera lo había notado, estoy tan emocionado, me tiré en el sillón, una extraña tranquilidad se apodera de mi, me relajo, apoyo mi cabeza sobre mis manos y miró el techo, si tu pose clásica, ¿qué tanto le ves al techo?, "Kai...", voy a verte esta noche, no puedo evitar sonreír al pensarlo, me encanta cuando vienes, aunque se que siempre es obligado por que Takao, Max, Kyoujyu o yo te traemos a la fuerza, pero esta vez fuiste tu el que insististe, y por supuesto, no me iba a negar, "8:57", cielos, en verdad soy desesperado, estoy hecho un manojo de nervios, siempre eres tan puntual y solo faltan 3 minutos para tu llegada, "8:58", bien dos y mis nervios aumentan, ¿Qué será lo que querrás?, ¿Por qué no me quisiste explicar nada?, espero no sea algo malo, aunque, reconozco el tono de tu voz cuando algo te preocupa, "¿8:58?, ¡Rayos!, ¿que el tiempo nunca va a pasar?, buaaaaaaaaaaah", otro bostezo, tengo sueño, pero con solo pensar que vendrás, je je que alegría, hoy solo seremos tu y yo, sin los otros chicos haciendo escándalo o Takao sacándote de quicio, "¡aah que nervios, solo tu y yo!", me siento estúpido al estar pensando estas cosas, pero, que quieres que haga, "me gustas tanto Kai" tal vez algún día te lo diga, pero por ahora será mejor así, solo como amigos...

--------------------------------------------

"Mmmm..." que flojera levantarme, pero me quedé dormido en el sillón, "¿el sillón?", Kai, rayos me quede dormido esperando a Kai, ¿qué hora es?, "10:37", oh no, Kai iba a venir a las 9:00 y yo me quedé dormido, "eres un estúpido Rei", esperaste todo el día por él y ahora te quedas dormido y olvidas que vendría, seguramente se cansó de tocar y se fue, debe haber creído que no lo querías recibir, "estúpido, estúpido, estúpido... noooo....", ¿que hice?, maldición, no llores Rei, no llores, solo cálmate, "¿Qué hago ahora?", debo disculparme, pero, ¿cómo?, ¿lo llamo?, no se su teléfono, ¿lo busco?, ¿en donde?, maldita sea, por que el instituto ese tiene que ser tan privado

'Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing'

"Aaaah", rayos, tranquilízate Rei es solo el teléfono, "¿Quién será a esta hora?, bueno", "Rei", "¿Kai?", "Escúchame Rei, siento no haber ido, pero...", ¿que no ha venido?, entonces no ha llegado aun, "¿Sucede algo Kai?", espero que este bien, "Rei... puedo verte ahora", oh no ese no es su tono de voz normal, "¿ahora?"... "¿Sabes?... mmmm... lo siento, no debí llamar, adiós Rei"... "Nooo.... Kai... espera... claro que quiero verte", "¿enserio?", "¿Me contaras que sucede?", "Ya lo veremos", "Kai... por favor... confía en mi...", "esta bien, iré ahora a tu casa", "claro, te espero"... 'biiiiiiiiii'... colgó, ¿no ha venido?, Kai no suele ser así, y ese no era su tono de voz norma, algo le pasa, estoy seguro, ¿pero que?, oh no ahora esto si me esta preocupando, aun así, no debí quedarme dormido, "eres tan tonto Rei"

--------------------------------------------

"11:21", ya tardó demasiado desde que llamó, "¡por favor, que este bien!", me esta preocupando demasiado, ¿donde estará?, se oía tan extraño, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de preguntar donde estaba, o el por que de que no haya venido, ¿por que tendrá tanta urgencia en verme ahora?, ese no es el Kai Hiwatari que conozco, "11:22" ¡aah! que desesperante, "¡debo salir de aquí!, lo esperaré afuera"

'Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing'

"¡¡¡El teléfono!!!, bueno", "Buenas noches Rei", "Sr. Dickenson, ¿es usted?", "si muchacho, veo que aun reconoces mi voz", "pero por supuesto Sr. Dickenson, dígame, ¿a que se debe su llamada?", "oh lamento molestarte a esta hora, espero no haberte despertado", "no Sr. Dickenson, aun estaba despierto", "bien muchacho, solo llamaba para preguntarte si has sabido de Kai en estos últimos días", "¿Kai?", "espero no alarmarte, pero salió del instituto hace dos días y no ha regresado", "¿dos días?", "si Voltaire esta como loco buscándolo, en el instituto están muy preocupados, ya llamaron a Takao, Max y Kyoujyu y nadie ha sabido de él", "pues..."

'Toc, toc, toc'

La puerta, "permítame un momento Sr. Dickenson" "Claro Rei", debe ser Kai, pero, tengo que averiguar que pasa aquí, bien, me dirijo a la puerta, maldición, soy yo o acaso hay un terremoto aquí, calma Rei es solo una puerta, no tienes por que temblar como loco, deja atrás los nervios, solo toma la perilla y gírala

"Kai...", bien lo que me faltaba, ahora no solo estoy nervioso, sino que no puedo ni hablar, aquí esta, de pie frente a mi, tan sereno como siempre, con su uniforme de la escuela, su rostro impasible, su piel blanca y tersa y esos cristalizados ojos rubí que tanto me enloquecen, me observan, un momento, 'cristalizados ojos rub', '¿cristalizados ojos rubí?', eso no me lo esperaba "Hola Rei" me dices en un murmullo, "¿Kai, q... que... que te pasa?", "¿puedo pasar?", "claro", te abro paso, caminas junto a mi, estas cabizbajo, con una actitud melancólica, ¿que es lo que te pasa?

"¿hablas por teléfono?", miras el auricular descolgado, ahora recuerdo que deje al Sr. Dickenson esperando, debo contestarle "si, permíteme un momento", me dirijo de nuevo al teléfono, "bueno", "si Rei, dime, ¿has sabido de Kai?", volteo a verte, sigues cabizbajo, "vera Sr. Dickenson _----"No le digas a nadie que iré Rei, por favor"----_, es cierto, ayer por teléfono me pediste no decirle a nadie que vendrías, "no, no he sabido de Kai", volteas a verme, con una cara sorprendida, seguramente te supones de que se trata la llamada, tranquilo, no traicionare tu confianza, "¿enserio? Rei", "si, así es, no he sabido de Kai", "oh bueno muchacho, lamento haberte molestado, debo colgar ya", "no se preocupe Sr. Dickenson, pero infórmeme si sabe algo de él", "desde luego", "adiós Sr. Dickenson", "buenas noches Rei"... 'biiiiiiii'

Me sigues mirando sorprendido, "Rei", "con que hace dos días escapaste del instituto", "debo irme, no le digas a nadie que estuve aqu", te giras y diriges a la puerta, ni pienses que te dejaré ir, te alcanzo y te tomo del brazo, de nuevo un estremecimiento me recorre, pero no me volveré débil en este momento, necesitas ayuda, puedo verlo en tus ojos, "Kai, ¿qué pasa?", no pones resistencia, puedo sentir como te tensas un poco ante mi pregunta, eres el frío Kai Hiwatari y seguramente nadie lo percibiría, pero yo lo hago por que te conozco, tanto tiempo te he observado que he aprendido a reconocer todas tus reacciones "no creo que te importe", ¿que no me importa?, si supieras lo que me importa, "Kai recuerdas que por teléfono te dije que confiaras en mi", "si", "recuerdas que ayer me pediste que no dijera a nadie que estarías aqu" asientes sin decir palabra, eso me parte el corazón, "no lo he hecho, por ello le mentí al Sr. Dickenson", al fin te suelto, ahora estoy seguro que no te iras, tu cuerpo parece mas relajado, te giras, de nuevo esos cegadores rubíes me observan con un brillo de tristeza "aquí estas seguro", te digo tranquilamente, me miras a los ojos, no reaccionas ante mi comentario, me siento tan desalentado, si tan solo tuviera una respuesta por parte tuya, "Re-ei", tu voz se quebranta, eso definitivamente no era lo que esperaba, bajas la mirada y te sientas pesadamente en el sillón, ahora si no me importa, tengo que saber que pasa, me arrodillo frente a ti, "Kai, por favor, ¿dime que sucede?" cubres tu rostro con tus manos, por favor, tienes que contarme algo, "Kai, por favor, confía en mi", si tengo que suplicarte lo haré, solo dime que sucede

"Mi vida es una porquería", ¿cómo?, eso no se oye nada bien, "claro que no Kai, ¿por que dices eso?", niegas con la cabeza, y aun te cubres el rostro, no puedes dejarme así, tomo tus manos y las retiro, ¡cielos!, tu piel, y de nuevo esta electricidad que me hace tan débil, pero ahora algo me hace recuperar la fuerza, lagrimas, lagrimas que corren por tus mejillas como nunca imaginé verlas y me dejan perplejo, "estas... llorando", tu mirada se desvía de la mía, volteas el rostro ligeramente, y de nuevo parece endurecer, "no vine para que te burles de mi Rei", ¿burlarme?, claro que no es... solo... que... "Kai nunca te había visto...", "¿llorar?, ¿nunca me habías visto llorar?, ni reír, ni pedir ayuda, solo soy el frío y desalmado Kai Hiwatari, ¿verdad?, pues te tengo una noticia Rei, soy humano y tengo sentimientos", explotas ante mi, toda esa ira reprimida ahora destella por tus ojos, me insultas, no me importa, desahógate, lo necesitas, y yo como siempre solo esperaré a que acabes de descargar todo tu enojo, es la única forma que en que he podido conocerte, "estoy harto de que todo el mundo maneje mi vida, todos pueden decidir que debo hacer y que no, excepto yo", mas lagrimas brotan de tus ojos, ni siquiera me ves, no puedo obligarte, "¿acaso jamás podré controlar mi propia vida?...", tu voz se quiebra nuevamente, no dices nada mas, el silencio se ha apoderado de la habitación y tu semblante mas descompuesto que nunca me indica que no hablaras mas... no eso ni pensarlo, no lo has dicho todo, algo ocultas y tengo que saber que es...

"Kai", te tomo de los hombros, pero no me miras, "Kai, por favor", ahora te suplico, sigues igual, ahora tomo tu rostro y lo coloco frente al mío, tan cerca que puedo sentir tu aliento, esto en verdad es turbador, pero mas grande es mi angustia por saber que sucede, "me voy, para siempre", tu mirada sigue perdida mientras hablas en murmullos, "escapé del instituto para poder tener un par de días mas aquí, el abuelo quiere que regresemos a Rusia inmediatamente y me llevara con él", tus palabras me golpean como balas o peor aun, ¿te iras?, vine hasta aquí, deje todo por ti y ahora me dices que te iras, "creí que todo estaba bien, ya empezaba a acostumbrarme al instituto, a los negocios, a... los demás, Rei...", un ligero suspiro sale de tus labios golpeando mi piel "no quiero irme", "empecé a plantearme proyectos, sentí que por fin tenia algo estable en mi vida, muchos meses me tomó aceptar la decisión mas difícil que he tenido y cuando creí que las dudas estaban resueltas, que ahora tenia un camino estable que seguir, mi abuelo solo viene y... lo arruina" algunas cosas bastante sorprendentes salen de tu boca, muchas de las cuales no logro entender, pero que me indican que algo grande habías planeado pues lo noto en tu voz y que ahora simplemente lo ves desvanecer, "Kai, por que no hablas con él, ¿le has dicho ya que tenias planes?", tu expresión se vuelve amarga "¿Crees que no lo hice?, pero se que nunca lo haré cambiar de opinión, tiene todo listo para irnos, solo espera encontrarme"

"Kai...", ¿qué puedo decirte?, no puedo reaccionar ante estas situaciones aunque de ello dependa hasta mi propia felicidad, "Rei... y... no quiero irme", de nuevo hablas pero tu voz se apaga, las lagrimas han vuelto a tomar fuerza y a cada lagrima que derramas es un vuelco para mi corazón, permanecemos callados un par de minutos, ¿que es lo que observas?, ¿un punto perdido en la nada?, "por mas que intente hacer algo, nada voy a conseguir, mi futuro ha sido decidido por mi abuelo, y yo solo debo obedecer, no quiero dejar lo que había planeado, pero prefiero creer de antemano que era caso perdido", tu vista se gira hacia la mía, y de nuevo he quedado hipnotizado ante tu mirada, "gracias por escucharme Rei, era todo lo que necesitaba", tus ojos tiemblan, se forma un nudo en mi garganta, algo debo decir pero no me salen las palabras, de nuevo tu vista se ha perdido, no ves un punto muerto o un objeto insignificante, me miras directamente pero no me observas, a veces quisiera que pudieras leer mis ojos y descubrieras lo que siento tal y como yo lo hago con los tuyos, "es hora de despedirnos Rei", mi corazón se estremece, tomo tu mano con fuerza, fue una reacción involuntaria pero mi cuerpo ya no responde a nada, "no quisiera dejar lo que había planeado", palabras huecas salen de tus labios y sueltas aquello en un murmullo, "no quisiera dejarte Rei", un dulce fuego surge en tus ojos, algo que sin duda no me esperaba y a cada nueva reacción que haces mi cuerpo se paraliza mas, tomas mi rostro con delicadeza, tu aliento se siente con mas intensidad, tus ojos se cierran lentamente mientras mi cuerpo no se digna a contestar, tus labios se unen a los míos, es una sensación tan calida y electrizante que quisiera contestar, pero mi cuerpo no se mueve ni un milímetro, el dulce calor de tus labios se aleja lentamente y pierdo tu contacto, ahora te has levantado del sillón, caminas hacia la puerta y sigo sin poder moverme, ¿acaso así acaba mi ilusión?

No, no te dejare escapar, debo hacer algo, una lagrima recorre mi mejilla, al fin un suspiro es lo que logro realizar, tomo aire con fuerza y me levanto, no te dejaré así como así, no puedo ni decir palabra, pero antes de que llegues a la puerta me lanzó tras de ti, te atrapo entre mis brazos, mi pecho pegado a tu espalda y un increíble calor me recorre, recargo mi cabeza en tu hombro y tu rostro voltea hacia el mío, te sueltas ligeramente de mi abrazo para poder girarte frente a mi, no logro decir palabra, pero ahora lo noto, al fin lo has conseguido, has leído mis ojos y has descubierto todo lo que mi interior guarda para ti, "no te vallas", al fin logro articular palabras y me acerco mas a ti, nuestros labios a milímetros de separación se abren para exhalar los alientos que se mezclan en una embriagante sensación, el espacio al fin se agota y de nuevo tus calidos labios sobre los míos me hacen enloquecer, lames mi labio inferior en una pequeña suplica por traspasar las barreras de mi boca, tal vez pierda la cabeza en el intento, pero lo tengo que hacer, mi cuerpo lo reclama y mi cabeza y corazón lo apoyan, dejo que tu lengua se introduzca y una mas intensa sensación de placer se apodera de mi, siento en tu beso la desesperación por mucho tiempo guardada, pero mi cuerpo no se queda atrás, de algún modo tu dulce sabor me ha hecho reaccionar, y mi lengua se afronta a la tuya en una lucha por ganar territorio, es tan enloquecedora la sensación, que no quisiera separarme de ti, pero mis pulmones me reclaman por algo de elemento vital, oxigeno

Me separo de ti, renuente a hacerlo, escucho una larga inspiración de tu parte, te encontrabas en la misma situación que yo, sin perder nada de tiempo nuestros labios se unen de nuevo, por tercera vez esta noche, esta vez la desesperación no se apodera de nosotros, ¿o será que ya me acostumbré?, a pesar de el agitado beso de hace unos momentos, este beso me sabe mas dulce aun, esta vez parece que no resistimos mucho, o tal vez el tiempo se nos pasó volando, esta vez eres tú quien se separa de mi, tu agitada respiración me lo indica, necesitabas aire, a pesar de que yo no tanto, seguimos sin alejarnos demasiado, nuestros alientos chocar en una aturdidora sensación que no quisiéramos alejar, nuestros labios se acercan de nuevo, pero no se unen, recorres mi mejilla derecha con tus labios y mientras yo hago lo mismo con la tuya, te abrazas mas fuerte a mi, tu aliento en mi oído me hace estremecer, "te amo Rei", palabras que alguna vez soñé pero que jamás creí oír, me estremezco en extremo, mis palabras siguen sin salir, el único modo en que respondo es estrechando mas mi cuerpo hacia ti

--------------------------------------------

Dicen que el tiempo y el espacio curan las heridas, que el amor a distancia jamás podrá ser, después de esa noche te fuiste, regresaste a Rusia, por mas que lo intentaste no pudiste persuadir a tu abuelo de dejarte aquí y yo no pude mas que quedarme aquí, en espera de mi futuro, un futuro incierto del que jamás recibí indicios

Los cuentos de hadas, no existen, eso lo se por que a pesar de aquella noche te fuiste de mi, me escribías de vez en cuando, cartas que debías ocultar de tu abuelo, yo te escribía muy seguido, pero bien se que nunca recibiste una sola de mis contestaciones y después de muchos intentos por conectarnos, jamás lo logramos, la soledad embargo mi corazón y mi alma, tu por tu parte pareciste olvidarte de mi, sin embargo el tiempo es incierto y la vida siempre te tiende la mano, en mi caso tuve una segunda oportunidad, después del sufrimiento y el dolor que causaste en mi corazón cuando te fuiste

Al final cuando la vida a dado cientos de giros, y cuando se han perdido todas las esperanzas de un camino, una nueva puerta se abre dejándote un nuevo sendero que recorrer y en mi caso no tenia por que no suceder

"Ya llegu", esa voz resuena en toda la casa, y valla que me hace estremecer, así ha sido desde hace seis meses a diario, y a pesar de tanto tiempo la intensa perturbación que causa en mi cuerpo parece aumentar en vez de disminuir, parece increíble paro así es y eso me comprueba que es verdadero amor

"Rei, ¿estas aquí?", me fascina oír tu alegre voz en la casa, pero no me planeo mover, tienes que encontrarme, "Ja, lo sabia, tenias que estar aqu", al fin entras y de solo verte se me eriza mas la piel, me levanto y te abrazo, necesito probar tus labios que sencillamente son irresistibles, el fuego no se apaga y ambos lo sabemos muy bien, jamás lo hará, pero debemos detenernos, tenemos una sensacional noche planeada, "al fin llegas, me hiciste esperar mucho", "de que hablas Rei, sabes que siempre llego exacto", sonrío ante tu comentario, no tengo ni como negarlo, "lo se, pero sabes como soy de desesperado", te abrazas mas fuerte a mi cuerpo y yo al tuyo y como siempre, me estremeces con tu aliento en mi oído "si gatito lo se, y por eso te amo", "y yo te amo a ti Kai"

Después de todo quien se iba a imaginar que conocernos en ese torneo regional nos uniría hasta este punto, tuvimos muchas cosas que pasar, nuestro viaje alrededor del mundo, la abadía, el primer torneo mundial, mi regreso a china, el segundo torneo mundial, tu regreso a Rusia y ahora después de aquella noche que creímos jamás se repetiría tenemos una vida juntos para siempre

Hace seis meses que murió tu abuelo dejándote al fin con libertad para elegir y después de eso me buscaste, después de tanto tiempo yo solo podía sentir que mi corazón era cenizas, pero tu implorando por tu corazón que aun seguía encendido como en un principio, provocaste que la llama regresara al mío y mas intensamente, que por mas fuerte que sea el intento de apagarlo jamás sucederá y eso es lo que me dice que sin duda lo que es el amor de verdad...

-

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

-

Bien como ya lo habrán notado me encanta basar mis fics en 'flash backs' así que espero y no les moleste además de que les pido de favor... dejen reviews

Nada mas miren lo que 5 reviews pueden hacer...


End file.
